Orange and Grape
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: 10 hal tentang Sasuke dan Naruto...  R'n R please...


R/N: Rhie buat fic sasuNaru lagi… semoga minna-san suka .

Rhie dapet ilham buat fic ini saat ngetik ulang fic GM ma LIMH XP yosh! Langsung baca aja ya…

.

.

.

**Desclimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warn: AU, ooc, typo(s), gaje, bla bla bla**

**Don't like this warn! Please don't read it!**

**Grape and Orange: 10 hal tentang Sasuke dan Naruto**

* * *

1) Ramen

Naruto, pacar Sasuke sekaligus rivalnya ini memang berhubungan erat dengan yang namanya ramen. Kenapa pemuda hyperaktif ini suka sekali dengan makanan yang banyak mengandung lemak itu? alasan itulah yang membuat sang Uchiha Sasuke terpaksa memesan ramen dari kedai Teuchi –kedai langganan Naruto- untuk memesan ramen.

Baru satu suapan Sasuke mencicipinya. "Huek!" ia langsung kekamar mandi dan tidak akan keluar mungkin selama beberapa menit kedepan.

2) Pink

Setiap hari minggu, Naruto pasti selalu mengajak Sasuke untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman atau mall Konoha. Hal paling tidak disukainya, ramai.

"Teme, lihat itu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang diketahui bernama baju itu.

"Kenapa Dobe,"

"Aku ingin melihat kau memakainya," perkataan Nauro barusan, langsung membuat sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih. "Kenapa?"

Oh~ harusnya sang Uzumaki itu tahu, bahwa kekasihnya tersebut sangat –benci- pada hal-hal yang berwarna pink.

3) Cemburu

Saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang –cukup- buruk. Kenapa? oh… ayolah, nggak ada seorang kekasihpun yang nggak cemburu melihat pacarnya ternyata berselingkuh, bahkan itu terlihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke, termasuk pacar yang overprotective. Wajar saja jika ia marah dengan Dobe-nya a.k.a Naruto yang dengan tampang polosnya memeluk seseorang.

"Lepaskan dia, Dobe."

"Tidak, Teme! Kau tahu'kan kalau aku sangat menyukai Teletubbies."

Yang patut dicatat dalam sejarah perninjaan: Seorang Uchiha, kalah bersaing oleh Teletubbies yang jelas-jelas adalah kartun untuk balita. Poor sasuke.

4) Tomat

"DOBEE!" teriak Sasuke yang mampu membuat bumi bergucang. Jam masih menunjukan angka 3.00 am. Kenapa Sasuke berteriak seperti itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada persediaan tomatku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sisa tomat di blender. Disampingnya, terdapat pula ramuan yang aneh.

"Err… sebenarnya, aku ingin mencoba untuk membuat jamu tomat."

5) Orange

Malam ini, Naruto menginap di mansion Sasuke. Hanya ada sasuke disana, aniki-nya –Itachi- sedang melakukan misi di Kirigakure.

"Teme, aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke saat mereka akan bergegas tidur.

"Tentu saja di kamarku, Dobe!"

"Tapi aku takut kau menyerangku nanti malam," katanya dengan nada cemas.

Sasuke membalikan badannya kearah Naruto yang saat ini hanya mengenakan kaos dan boxer bergambar jeruk.

"Kau tahu 'kan Dobe! Saat ini aku sedang ingin makan jeruk."

6) Fanfic

"Teme…"

"Hn."

Saat ini, mereka (SasuNaru dan KakaSaku) sedang menjalankan misi ke Hoshigakure

"Kau tahu fanfic itu itu apa?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang heran pada Naruto. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Sai…" dalam hati, sasuke langsung komat kamit seakan itu bisa membuat seorang sai mati sekarang.

"Coba nanti kau baca rate M yang ada lemon-nya."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan, sukses membuat pasangan kakaSaku yang berada dibelakang mereka double sweatdrop.

7) Bersama

Dimana ada Naruto, disitu pasti ada Sasuke. Mereka bagaikan prangko yang sulit dipisahkan. Bahkan, semua misi mereka lakukan bersama.

"Hei… menurutmu, kenapa Sasuke bisa selalu mendapatkan misi dengan Naruto?" Tanya Kiba, salah satu sahabat Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Entahlah…" jawab Shikamaru ogah-ogahan. Dia ingat apa yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya dan Neji.

/ "Aku selalu membawakan Tsunade-sama 10 botol sake untuk menyogoknya" /

Kalian tahu satu botol saku yang Tsunade suka harganya berapa? 50 ribu/botol.

'Well, aku nggak akan menghabiskan uangku percuma hanya untuk menyogoknya,' batin shikamaru.

8) Manis

Manis-Pahit, Biru-Orange, Tomat-Ramen, Diam-cerewet.

Meskipun begitu, mereka adalah pasangan yang bisa saling melengkapi satu dengan yang lainnya. Memang benar 'kan, karena adanya perbedaan itulah yang membuat keduanya 'Manis'

9) Rival

Mereka selalu bertengkar, wajarlah jika Naruto, karena ia sangat childish. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita bertarung antara hidup dan mati," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit mendramatisirkan suasana. Keduanya sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda yang mereka bentuk.

"HIAATT…"

"Hom-Pim-Pa."

"Kau curang, Teme!"

"Terimalah kekalahanmu, Dobe! Kau sudah kalah 10 kali hari ini denganku."

10) 10 Juli

Adalah hari yang special bagi Sasuke maupun Naruto. Dimana, hari saat keduanya dipertemukan. Hari yang tidak bisa mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

"Tetaplah selalu menjadi Dobe yang kusuka."

"Kau juga."

Sebuah kebersamaan yang terjalin indah antara mereka berdua.

END (?)

**Tidak perlu menjadi sempurna untuk dapat diakui,**

**Cobalah jadi diri sendiri tanpa melihat orang lain**

**Buktikanlah, bahwa kau bisa menjadi sesuatu bagi semua orang…**

**(Rhie)**

Wh-what the!

Kenapa Rhie malah buat fic aneh lagi =.=" gaje?

**Thanks to:**

**-mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Me-chan**

**-Arisu Koromaru**

**-Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**

**-Anenchi ChukaCukhe a.k.a Chi-nee**

**-Caffe Caramel**

**-Orange Naru a.k.a Orange-chan**

**-Namikaze lin-chan**

**-Pucca darkblue  
**

**Yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca fic 'Ivy' gomen nggak sempet bales lewat PM**

Review? Flame?

"reader yang baik, selalu nge-riview fic yang mereka baca"

Love

Rhie_


End file.
